


Lightning

by redex (urvogel)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Mixed Bag, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urvogel/pseuds/redex
Summary: Collection of KakaGai drabbles. Where I end and you begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as individual work on fanfiction.net. These were all written between 2006-2007 and may not be canon-compliant any more. ~~But KakaGai is canon forever in my heart.~~

Kakashi wondered one day when a jounin meeting was over and he was crowded by well-wishers for his birthday, despite knowing he had been assigned a job for just later that day: _How can they not notice Gai_ \- knowing full well that it had been Gai's birthday a week ago and, as far as Kakashi knew, hadn't spent it with anyone but the white-haired shinobi himself. And then he realized, bright as day, _why Gai fought so hard to keep being noticed by Kakashi_ : he was the only one who paid attention at all.

It was then, surprising everyone who had circled around him in the first place, that he grabbed Maito Gai's arm as he was about to leave the hall via the window and challenged him. It had been the first time he had done such a thing, and rambled on about birthday privileges in a weak imitation of Gai's technique earlier in the month while watching the light come on in dark eyes and a slow, hesitant grin fill Gai's face.

Kakashi ended up breaking his nose, and Gai his ankle when they tried to see who could meditate under a waterfall for the longest and ended up in a wrestling fight with no idea who had been the one to flick the water first.

It was only much later, when Kakashi had been in danger of loosing himself entirely, that he realized how much Gai had personified him over the years. It was impossible for him to be the cool, lazy, perverted jounin without an overly enthusiastic, optimistic active jounin Gai to back him up and occasionally 'force' him into a play fight or five. He had a feeling that Gai knew all too well that were he to loose Kakashi he would never have himself again.

He clearly didn't know this well enough, though, because it wasn't until he nearly killed himself to prevent leakage of information and found Gai at his bedside, the only one closest to family that the hospital could think of to call, that he saw the half-terrified, wild smile that looked like tired relief break over Gai's face.

It wasn't untill he was a Jounin again that he realized that he was quite married - with children and the whole deal! - and hadn't even had the pleasure of sex with his life partner (as it seemed to be termed these days). It was then that he introduced Gai to Icha Icha Paradise and his favourite uncle who wrote them, and learnt himself the pleasures of an equal relationship in sex.

They would probably grow old together, he couldn't help but hope, and the kids would grow up and kick the world's asses the way they were meant to, and they'd finally end up moving in together, and hang up their uniforms, and play board games in the park instead of out-run-the-kunai in the training fields. Except, they were still young, their children had all run away or were killed or dealing with war, and no one could afford a few less Jounins these days.

It was all the same, in the end. One war was much the same as another, and in this case it was especially true.


	2. Perpetual Addict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex is a Drug. The End.

Now, Kakashi feels like he doesn't have a choice when it comes to having sex with Gai. It is a drug to replace all the other drugs, and one that he cannot live without.

The bulky, tanned muscle twitches under his hand as it draws down Gai's chest. A deep, rumbling voice that sounds like an earthquake makes his name reverb in the air. He tilts his eyelids almost-shut, and his face upwards.

They undress, piece by piece, slow and passionate in a way that only someone who knows they are going to die can be. It is near-silence except for their breathing, which is poetry. When Kakashi stands before him, naked, he holds even his breath for a moment until they crash together and collapse onto the bed.

Kakashi knows that his moans sound like a desperate kind of sadness when Gai gets a hold of him, and every orgasm breaks his heart. It's not that he doesn't love Gai - he loves Gai too much. He loves everyone too much.

He likes pleasuring Gai the most, making Gai shiver and moan and call for him, because at least then he knows he is desired in one form or another. Gai is always eager to prove to him that he is wanted, and knows that this is the best way.

When the final cry is loosed into the air, Kakashi pulls together their bodies and holds them there. He cannot bear, after all these years of loss, to be left behind once again. Gai humours him and kisses him on the forehead.

Kakashi falls asleep in strong arms, these days, arms that can break down whole buildings without getting tired, arms that are gentle but firm with his body. He shivers whenever he wakes up loose from them and pressed back closer into their circle because even for a moment he cannot let loose his drug.


	3. All That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pointless smut: Sex and satisfaction.

Anytime, anywhere, Kakashi had little to no qualms about climbing into Gai's lap.

"Must you always be this horny?" the Green Beast asked, carefully remaining stoic in the face of his lusting rival.

Kakashi grunted as his hard-on strained against his pants and rubbed deliciously against Gai's thigh.

"Only after missions," he gasped, smiling up winningly at the man he was planning on ravaging very soon.

Gai had known Kakashi long enough to know that when he got that gleam in his eye it was usually better to get out of the way. Unfortunately in this case, he was trapped. 

"Who else do you usually do this with?"

The question doesn't even make Kakashi pause as he leans up and kissed the underneath of Gai's chin, licking his throat temptingly, as if implying that these motions could almost certainly occur somewhere else and feel much better.

"No-one important," he hummed, and when his teeth clamped down on the taunt muscle in the side of Gai's neck he was quiet enough to hear the grunt of pleasure and feel the twitch of Gai's hips. Gai was _always_ turned on by the rough play. 

Releasing his jaw's grip, he soothed the site with his tongue and started sucking hard at the skin. This time there was a definite groan in there, making him smile and rock his hips forward once again. 

Pressing even closer, Kakashi fitted their bodies together until they were chest to chest, reaching around his back to blindly find the zipper of Gai's green suit and pull it down firmly. 

"Touch me," he groaned pleadingly, finally getting his hands under that fabric to run over smooth, slightly sweaty skin. Gai complied with the spoken order and allowed Kakashi to pull the top half of his suit down to his waist. In return, he removed the dark, collared shirt and was given a love-bite for his efforts.

Despite himself, he was getting very turned on. 

Kakashi's fingers slid up his back to his neck and then into his hair, clenching and dragging him into position for a soul-searing kiss that set both of their loins on fire. 

It was around this point that Gai gave in, grabbing Kakashi's ass in two firm hands. Kakashi, in turn, stood up on his knees, bringing his crotch just below head height as he wriggled out of his pants. Fortuitously, he wasn't wearing any underwear. Gai was a little bit distracted by the member so close to his mouth and eyes, and Kakashi took advantage of this momentary distraction to push down onto his back. This precipitated the loss of Gai's pants, and they were soon quite naked and sliding against each other deliciously.

Unfortunately, for Kakashi, it was never enough. He wriggled and writhed, driving Gai mad with the contortions of the body on top of him, but knew neither of them would be satisfied with just this. Eventually, Gai caught on to the way that Kakashi was encouraging his hands down to his ass, and then blinked as a tube of lube was thrust into his face from who-knows-where. 

Kakashi whimpered delicately as Gai's fingers slid in, pushing aside the muscle forcibly. Kakashi would tell anyone who asked that getting finger-fucked by Gai was like having sex with a lesser man, and having sex with the man himself was out of this world. People had no idea what they were missing, and Kakashi was happy with that. He was entitled to a little possessiveness, but for now he just shuddered and gasped as Gai's fingers slid in and out, pressing him apart and only brushing his prostate a few times teasingly. He was leaking pre-come and was achingly hard - had been, in fact, for hours. 

It was worth the wait. Lowering himself down without hesitation, his first scream of many occurred. Gai's cock fit so perfectly that when they were joined together this closely Kakashi couldn't help but think that he wanted to die like this. And then he summoned some will-power and energy from somewhere and started drawing them apart and then dropping together again. He could hear Gai's responses vaguely through the fuzz in his ears, but hadn't expected it at all when was he was tossed backwards with his legs in the air and Gai started fucking him proper.

The strength in that body made him shudder, feeling the muscles tighten under his hands and the force with which the cock pounded into him. It would hurt in the morning, no doubt about that; it hurt now. But it was also relieving the tension of weeks, and he was thankful for that. 

Legs spread and held apart, he was intensely vulnerable as his cock throbbed in time to every thrust to his prostate. Gai lifted him a little closer, shifted weight without breaking stride, and managed to free up a hand enough to wrap it around the leaking cock that had enticed him earlier. Now, Kakashi really started screaming.

The little practical voice in the back of Gai's head reminded him that he would have to face up to his neighbour's looks once again in the morning, so he leaned down and smothered Kakashi's voice with his mouth. It was proof of their skills as shinobi that they could multitask like this.

Kakashi's come spilled all over Gai's hand, and the involuntary sudden tightening of the passageway made Gai gasp and shoot as well. Very soon they were just two sticky, sweaty men wrapped around each other on a rather hard floor. 

But at least Kakashi was satisfied.


	4. One Hundred Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preciousness that you hold in your hands will not be lost.

It is not in you to be affectionate, but these moods take him. You lay there in bed, the sun streaming in a waterfall through and around your loose curtains - the curtains that came with the apartment. The light runs in rivers down your legs and pools in stomach lakes; his kisses touch all of them, as if to turn them to holy water. Every touch is a shiver of skin. Your fingers slide over his head, down his neck, around his shoulders until you hold him close enough to feel his breath against your neck and with every inhale his chest presses down against yours.

He makes your heart swell with a hopeless joy.

* * *

You both wake up without an alarm, the sun and its influence on your body enough to draw your mind from that loving embrace of darkness and into instant wakefulness. You don't separate immediately when he looks up at you with a smile, having fallen asleep with his messy crown of black hair pressed against your chest. There might be an itchy stain of drool there, but it somehow only adds to the beauty of this moment. A beauty you don't often allow yourself.

So now you sit, warm liquid cupped between two hands, as he uses your hardly-functional balcony to go through the practised motions of his morning routine. You watch the muscles pull and clench, sweat sliding off skin with the effort, his eyes closed in concentration. Every motion is permanent, as fixed as a statue, until he moves. Slow and perfectly alone, this dance. 

When he is towelling off the first perspiration of the day he gives you a grin and a thumbs up that makes your heart jump awkwardly, like a love-struck teenager. How can you possibly be so in love with him? 

It won't last forever. It's not meant to. 

You will live here and now, with him.

* * *

Your mouth is open and hungry like a newborn chick's when he meets it, sliding and fitting in easily. Hands move up and slide off. Long and languid in your heat, you move slowly.

A thousand little caresses have passed between you two. 

A hundred kisses.

And he owns your soul when he smiles that stupid grin and claps you on the shoulder, children watching. It floats and expands until you are both within its confines. Regardless, you tease him with a touch to the cheek that has him flustered and blushing. You contrive a wind to blow up some dust and leaves almost without thinking.

A hundred and one kisses.


	5. Reliable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai knows him too well, and the cycle goes on.

Gai is the one to find him - of course he is. Who else would? He knows where he hides and how he thinks, if only a tiny bit. That tiny bit is more than anyone else alive can.

Kakashi looks like something that are used to frighten inquisitive children out of dangerous swamps. The dogs give him a sniff and then a whine before poofing out of this existence. He must have called them up before he passed out or they had come out themselves to take care of him. Tortoises weren't nearly so affectionate; but then, Maito Gai doesn't need to be taken care of.

The snow started falling again and Gai rushed to drag a chakra-infused emergency blanket around Kakashi's compulsively shivering body. Though his body moved, his mind was mostly silent. This had happened too often before to warrant a commentary, and yet still chilled Gai's soul to the bone. He unzipped his own vest and drew the bundled body against it, while simultaneously sending out a flare to signal their position. Meditating on warmth, he huddled in the growing piles of dangerous white to wait for help.

* * *

The first time was when Kakashi woke up and panicked in the hospital bed, flinging aside bandages and clawing at his eye. It was Maito Gai who snatched his hands out of the air and pressed him firmly down against the bed with all his young weight. He had just come in to drop off a fruit bowl in passing, determined not to witness the trauma his Eternal Rival and his team had suffered. Now, it was as though Fate had decided differently.

Gai talked him out of his hysteria, scaring himself with his own effectiveness. Kakashi eventually allowed the nurse to replace the bandages on his body and head, after he was done crying. Gai told himself that everyone cried, especially Obito, but that didn't change that watching this person cry was the worst feeling since Gai's parents had died. 

* * *

When Gai scooped Kakashi's disturbingly limp body from the water, he reflexively slid the headband down over Obito's eye in a subtle movement before he handed him over to the other two jounin. Kakashi and Itachi - these were two people who were the same in their essence. The only difference between them was that Uchiha Itachi had never had a rival.

It was the Duty of Maito Gai to set this right: Kakashi didn't loose to anyone but him. 

And yet, there was a passing relief as the rogue ninjas chose to flee and Gai could instead turn back to gather his fallen comrade. A sense of deja vu swept over his consciousness, but he ignored it. He would do this as many times as it was necessary, for however long Kakashi resisted death.

* * *

Again and again, Gai found himself sitting beside a neatly tucked hospital bed, listening to the clock tick the moments by. He hated the enforced stillness, the silence and the smell of antibacterial soaps on every surface. He wanted to take that prone body and leave, wrap it in an old quilt and put the radio on low to the kind of jazz and blues that they both liked.

He fantasized about these things (about Kakashi in the morning, eating toast in bed and laughing about crumbs in uncomfortable places, dog hair everywhere but the window open and summer blowing in, the hot water whistling on the stove as a favourite old sweater was pulled over a chilled body and then collected for a hug) but remained.

* * *

Finally, Kakashi opened his eyes - both of them. He cleared his throat and blinked a little before smiling and reaching out blindly with his nearest hand towards Gai.

"Hi," he whispered, his voice low and a little cracked. 

"Good morning, my eternal rival," Gai would reply, leaning in with an answering smile to clasp that wavering hand with his own. The awakening made all the hours spent in the hard hospital chairs worth it. At this moment, Kakashi would always seem a little pained to find that he was still alive and a shadow of a ghost would cross his face like a cloud on a pure fall day.

"Don't worry," Gai would say, squeezing the hand just a little and maybe touching the unscarred cheek to chase the cloud away. "I'm here."


End file.
